In a previous study patients with bipolar depression were compared to age and sex matched controls, there were differences in sleep efficiency and total sleep, but not differences in REM latency or power spectra. We have looked at the power spectra of insomniacs and compared it to controls. There were no differences in power spectra of insomniacs when compared to controls. Our previous studies of the frequency analysis of depressed bipolar patients compared to normal controls slowed difference in sleep efficiency and total sleep but no difference in REM latency and power spectra. We look at the power spectra of sleep in insomniacs and compared it with controls. There were no differences found in any aspect of the frequency analysis.